Rooftop Revelations
by KazenoKizu44
Summary: What do you get when you cross an antisocial boy, a curious girl, and the storm of the century? Apparently a whole lot of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy! Hope you like it! Please review, but don't flame. Thanks! 

In case you didn't know, I do not own any of the characters (or anything, for that matter) from the Fruits Basket anime or manga.

The rain poured down in apocalyptic sheets – thunder rumbled in the distance, and I began to see faints flashes of lightning every now and again. It was the worst thunderstorm I had ever seen, and I was worried about the Sohmas! I figured Yuki was stuck at school, and Shigure-san had probably been stranded at the grocery store. Meanwhile, Kyou and I were left in the now dark house – the lights had shut off about an hour ago, and I had cleaned basically everything in the entire house from top to bottom by the candlelight. I had just wrung out the mop and put it away when I realized that I hadn't seen Kyou-kun in a few hours. _Where did he go? _I thought, and with a puzzled face climbed cautiously up the stairs, the candle glowing before me, lighting the stairs step by step. When I finally reached the door to Kyou's room, I knocked softly. "Kyou-kun?" I questioned uncertainly, and when I received no answer, I decided to take a tentative step inside. I saw no one there, and was at first very confused – until I saw the open window leading to the roof. _He couldn't have! _I thought to myself. I knew Kyou-kun liked to be go up onto the rooftop to think – it _was _a very peaceful place – but it was raining inus and nekos out there! (A/N – oh yeah, baby, who knows her japanese! ) Nevertheless, I tightened my sweater around myself and climbed out the window.

To my left, I saw Kyou's stationary figure just sitting and staring into the sky. He looked over at me and jumped, clearly startled by my presence. "Tohru! What are you doing out here!" He yelped and immediately removed his sweatshirt to cover my shoulders, which was needless to say a sweet gesture, but one which left him in only a wet t-shirt – I was blushing furiously by the time I sat down next to him, but I soon forgot all about my embarrassment when I realized why I had come out here in the first place – um, maybe to ask why he was sitting alone on the rooftop during the APOCALYPSE!

"What are _you _doing out here!" I countered. He shrugged and stared wistfully up into the sky and, closing his eyes, lay down as the rain fell into his hair, rolling down his face in tiny droplets."I just….love the rain. The most peaceful times are when it's raining." I found myself smiling as I watched his face. It had a calm serenity to it, which was rare for Kyou-kun. He cracked open one eye and caught me staring at him. "What?" he asked. I blushed.

"Nothing." I replied, and lay down next to him. Our heads were touching, and he glanced over at me. "Why aren't you scrambling into the house squealing about your hair getting wet?" He asked, half-smirking. "Why would I do that?" I asked, confused. "That's what the girls at school do whenever it rains," he said, shrugging.

"Are you implying that I am just like every girl at your school!" I asked in mock indignation, putting on a hurt face. He laughed, seeing right through it. "Of course not – you know you're special. After all, you're up here with me right now, aren't you?" I kept up the act and frowned at him, trying to hold back a laugh. "I won't be soon if you don't stop teasing me. Is that all I am to you – just another girl like the ones at school! You would think after all this time you would like me a bit more than that!" He laughed again and widened his eyes. "Wha-! I'm not doing anything!" I turned my head away from him, still trying not to laugh. "Oh, c'mon. Of course I like you more than them! What else do I have to do to prove it to you!" He paused, as if trying to muster up the courage to say his next sentence. "You are the only one who sees me. Not the me I want everyone to see…the real me. You've seen both my forms…yet you're still able to be around me and not hide the fact that you know my real self." I turned my head to look at him, realizing he was being quite serious. He gazed into my eyes, and almost whispered his last sentences. "You are…my best friend, and the person I trust the most. That's what you are to me."

I smiled at him, my heart almost bursting with joy. I couldn't believe he cared that much for me! The boy lying next to me, the same Kyou-kun who put up a barrier of hostility to everyone and was determined to hide his feeling at all costs…trusted me. He gave a small, adorable smile, and began to move his face towards mine, as I, heart pounding a million beats a second, did the same. I closed my eyes, and………… "Heloooooooooo! Anybody home! Tohru! Has my publisher called? You told her I am almost finished with my book, right!" A voice from downstairs called.

Kyou-kun and I both started as our eyes snapped open and we looked toward the window regretfully. He smiled at me and sat up, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it, and he crawled through the window first. I crouched on the rooftop for a moment and stared into the hazy blue sky. I had no idea when the Sohma curse would be broken, and Akito sure as heck wasn't keen on me staying to find out. "Tohru? You coming?" "Oh! Gomen," I said as I crawled in after him.

Yes, we certainly had a lot of problems to deal with, but at that moment, none of them seemed very important. Kyou-kun trusted me and cared for me like a best friend – and for the moment, that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, readers! At the request of a reviewer, and my own personal liking of this story, I decided to add another chapter and continue this fic! I'm really excited, and I already have lots of ideas on where this story is going to go. But for now, embrace some more fluff:D Here's Chapter 2!

P.S. - As always, I don't own any of the characters (or anything) from the Fruits Basket anime or manga.

By the next day the sky had cleared up, and everything seemed back to normal. Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun bickered as usual, Shigure-san raced around the house with his hands usually full of papers, mumbling something about "Damn deadlines….damn publisher…..always nagging me….stifling my creative genius…", Hatori-san began visiting us again, and I concentrated on schoolwork and housework. Yes, it definitely seemed as if everything was back to normal. People were coming out of their houses to reattach shudders and other parts of their houses damaged by the storm, and animals poked their heads of their dens to see the clear sky. Everyone was starting over with new beginnings after storm – including Kyou-kun and I.

It began very subtlety – a quick glance and a smile every now and then when I passed him in the halls at school, or the way he began washing his own dishes after each meal so I wouldn't have to. But there was no denying, he was definitely showing more….I guess you would call it affection, towards me. I loved this, of course, and we both seemed to be on Cloud Nine for the better part of that week. The problem was, we never got any time alone together! We were both very busy, and if we _did_ find a spare moment to simply talk, Shigure-san would always interrupt us, wondering if we had seen the last chapter that he had written and immediately afterwards misplaced. For a while it seemed as if the incident on the rooftop would never be mentioned again, but that Saturday afternoon Yuki-kun had a school officers meeting, and Shigure-san had FINALLY completed his book and was bringing it to his publisher (And believe me, he wasn't the only one relieved. I am a very mellow person, and practically never lose my cool, but if I had to search frantically around the house for one more chapter of his book, I swear I would have screamed.) Anyway, I was sitting on my bed doing homework when Kyou-kun appeared in the doorway and lightly knocked on the doorframe.

"Kyou-kun!"

"Hey," he said a bit awkwardly. He blushed and looked at his feet, which was so unbelievably adorable I had to resist the overwhelming urge to laugh out loud. It was strange, though, that he was so embarrassed to be standing in my doorway when he had been so outwardly affectionate towards me the entire week. I suppose the temporary boldness he felt after confessing he trusted someone was gone now. "Ano….you can come in, you know." I said, trying to suppress a giggle once more as he cleared his throat and walked further into my room. He sat down on my bed slowly and tentatively and cleared his throat once more. "What's up?" I asked, knowing he wasn't going to initiate the conversation. "Not much," he replied, "….I….I was just wondering…did I…um…" He looked absently at my wall for a moment before turning back to me and rushing through his next question, "DidIfreakyououttheothernightbecauseifIdidI'mreallysorryand-" He stopped, looking mortified, and turned his blushing face away from mine.

"Can you say that again, Kyou-kun?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. He kept his eyes on my bedsheets and said, "I just wanted to know if I freaked you out the other night…with all that…trust stuff. Because if I did, I'm really sorry. I just wanted you to know and umm….well, you don't have to say anything. I'm done." He said and began to get up. "Wait!" I exclaimed and put a hand on his arm. I then promptly removed it because of the obscene blush covering my cheeks, and he simply sat there staring at me. I didn't say anything at that moment, though, because I was still trying to process the concept he had proposed. He thought he had freaked me out! If only he knew how wrong he was! Didn't he know how much, and how long, I had hoped he would open up to me? Did he have no idea how happy it made me to know I meant something special to him? Then it hit me - he really didn't. He was so oblivious to all of this, and I was so shocked that it made me want to get to my next point that much faster. Of course, this grand epiphany took about thirty seconds of pure thinking, so Kyou-kun was about to get up again when I began talking. "Do you really think I didn't love every minute of our time on the roof?"

He shrugged. "Did you?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Of course I did!" I replied almost instinctually, and his face lit up with hope. "Kyou-kun…The whole time I've known you, you've been trying to push everyone away, not letting them get to know you. Yuki-kun, your teacher, Shigure-san, and even me. And I know it's because of how you grew up, being the cat in the Sohma family. " He looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"he trailed off.

"No, no!" I exclaimed, "I understand completely. But that's why when you told me I was special to you…It made me so happy, Kyou-kun." I said, smiling and gently taking his hand from the bed. "You know, you can talk to me more often when you want to. Girls like that." He grinned and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and even though we were currently having the most physical contact we had ever had with each other, for some reason neither of us blushed.

"I thought you weren't like all other girls, Tohru!" He said teasingly.

"We have _some _things in common!" I said and laughed, letting my hand fall from his grip. He smiled that smile that made my heart melt, and leaned forward a bit. I closed my eyes without thinking and did the same, and before I knew what was happening, he had given me a small, chaste kiss on the lips. When I reopened my eyes he was staring at me, smiling shyly and, of course, blushing– but then again, I suppose I was too. We stayed like that for a while, our faces a mere inch apart, looking into each other's eyes and just relishing in the joy of what had just happened. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He murmured suddenly.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed rather loudly, breaking the mood completely and making Kyou-kun start, looking frightened. "I mean, really? You have?"

"Yeah," he confessed. "Don't get me wrong, you are still my best friend, but I just…wanted us to be more than that. And…well, to be honest….I can't believe I worked up the courage to do that just now, but I just thought that maybe if you liked what I said on the roof then…you wanted this too. And since you don't look repulsed or anything…I'm going to assume you do." he said, looking a bit worried.

"You assume right, Kyou-kun." I said happily, and took his face in my hands, kissing him again. Just then we heard the front door open, so Kyou-kun quickly stood up instinctually, but took his time walking out of my room, glancing back at me every now and then and grinning like an idiot the entire time. And I must confess, inside I was too, though I just smiled normally on the outside.

I could not believe it. I just COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! Excuse me while I re-enact the emotions that went on inside me right after our kisses…

YATTA! YESSS! WHOOOO-HOOOOO! OOOOOOOOOHHHHH MMMYYYY GOOODDDDD! WHOOOT!

whew ok, I'm done now. But, of course, you can imagine my feelings….can't you! I had been in love with Kyou-kun for a long time, but I had never actually thought he had feelings for me too! My wish had finally come true, and as I fell asleep that night, the only thoughts in my mind were ones of our future, and what surprises the next day would hold.

It was almost too good to be true…

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Be afraid, be very afraid! Lol jk. But expect some twists next chapter. And remember – no reviews, no new chapters:P I'm a cruel person, I know. Well, until next time, sayonara!

-E


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everybody! I would just like the take this opportunity to thank those people that reviewed my fic! You have no idea how much it means to me to see you guys liking my story, and those reviews are really what make me keep writing fanfiction – as well as continue this story that was supposed to be a one-shot. Anyways, thank you **soooo** much and please keep reviewing! (-) 

(Oh, and I don't own any characters or anything whatsoever from the Fruits Basket anime or manga.)

Without further ado, here is Chapter 3!

There is only one word I can think of to describe the two weeks that followed our first kiss – divine. I don't know if we liked each other more than we had thought, or if it was just Kyou-kun's inability to have much contact with girls his entire life that made him so affectionate, but almost every chance we got we kissed each other and grinned like morons. We were completely giddy whenever we were together, and I'm pretty sure all we did was think about each other when we were apart. (At least, all _I_ did was think about _him_.) For a while, things seemed to be flawless between us. Except for one small problem….

We couldn't tell anyone. --'

But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. After the night on which we revealed our true feelings, we realized that things were a bit more complicated than we had thought. So one night we returned to the roof to discuss matters, a conversation which was… interesting, to say the least.

"…Do you think we should tell people?" I asked.

"HELL NO!" He replied immediately. At this point, red warning lights went off in my mind. He was ashamed of me! What else would explain the sudden, enthusiastic answer! Maybe he really didn't feel the same about as me as I felt about him! But then, why would he kiss me first! I was beginning to panic, and was becoming more confused by the second – but the only exterior sign of my extreme inner turmoil was a crestfallen look. Kyou-kun, however, noticed this and interjected, looking as panicky on the outside as I was on the inside. "No, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" I looked up hopefully, and he looked slightly relieved.

"Tohru, you know how my family is. If Akito finds out, well, let's just say she won't be too pleased with it. And after what Hatori went through…" He looked down, his hair falling in front of his face, hiding his eyes. I frowned slightly as I recalled how Hatori-san had fallen in love with a woman, only to be forced by Akito to erase her memory shortly afterward. Just thinking of the incident made me sad and angry at the same time, and it seemed as though it had the same effect on Kyou-kun. He clenched his hand into a fist, and looked determinedly up at me. "I won't let that happen to us."

As saddening as thinking about Hatori-san was, seeing Kyou-kun this way cheered me up considerably. I must say that I have never seen anything more adorable than Kyou-kun's "Determined-To-Protect-Me" Face! He first displayed it (in a slightly angrier version), along with Yuki, when Ayame transformed into a snake and climbed up my shirt. (Don't ask…..shudder….) He also showed it when I was sick, and he was determined to make me leek soup. But I had never seen him this determined before! I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I think that's smart. Besides, the girls at school would shoot me death glares until graduation if they knew about us!"

"Why would they do that?" Kyou asked, looking down at me and blinking. Sometimes, it's just so hard to believe how adorably oblivious he can be.

"Because you are one of the most desired boys in our school, baka!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT!" He yelped, genuinely shocked. "G-g-girls….desire….me?"

"Of course they do, Kyou-kun! I guess it's all right to tell you now, but you really are quite attractive." OH MAN! HOW BOLD AM I! I am immensely proud of my nerve on that particular moment, I must say. Hehe…anyways, back to the conversation. "But I'm not surprised you never noticed – you were too busy jumping out of windows to notice the girls staring at you googly-eyed!"

"Hey, in my defense, I only did that so they wouldn't see me as a neko!" He said, huffing and crossing his arms, a pose which would normally make him look proud and strong, but was entirely ruined by the faint blush still staining his cheeks. I giggled, and he glanced over at me, his eyes softening and a small smiling tugging at the corners of his lips.

"So, for now, I guess we can just….enjoy each other's company. When the time is right we'll tell people about it." He said softly, and I nodded in agreement, taking his hand and intertwining my fingers with his.

A/N: Sweet, ne? I know I promised some twists this chapter, but who could resist the urge to write more fluff! Not me, that's for sure. Don't worry – things won't be this picture perfect for long. Keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fruits Basket, blah blah blah. You know the drill by now

Oh, and by the way, I made it so this is Tohru's journal. Not much of a change, but I just wanted to let you know I was tweaking the format a bit.

I now proudly present…Chapter 4!

I should have known…..seriously, I really should have known. It was going too well. There just _had _to be something that went wrong. And not just one thing – oh no, not by a long shot – but multiple, fairly catastrophic incidents occurred in the next few days. They were so jarring that I find it rather hard to record them here, but for reasons of accuracy (and so that I can remember every oh-so-delightful event of these next few pages in detail….and look back when I'm older and think, "Wow. I'm glad I've grown up already.") I will do so anyway. Shall we commence with the torture now? Ok then.

First of all, in my defense I would just like to state that Kyou-kun's and my agreement to keep our relationship a secret wasn't a TOTAL failure! We actually managed it for a few days…until our lack of self-control (and Shigure-san's absentmindedness) got in the way. It all began one night when Yuki-kun was on a week-long field trip. Kyou-kun and I were sitting on my bed "attempting to do homework together" (AKA really just holding each other's hands and giggling) when Kyou-kun said in what I thought was a genuinely confused voice, "But…wait…if X is multiplied by six up here, why is it doubled down there?"

"Because-" I said as I turned my head to look at him – only to find him already staring right back at me! Our faces were about an inch apart, and the distance between them was shrinking by the second. Before we knew it, we were kissing fiercely, our fingers lacing themselves together as my trigonometry book fell to the floor with a thud. We honestly could have carried on that way for hours (My god….it was blissful….mmm…) until we heard a sharp creak as Shigure-san opened the door to my room.

"Tohru, have you seen my latest chap-" He stopped mid-sentence as Kyou-kun and I quickly broke apart and whipped our heads around to stare at him. The room was completely silent for a few seconds, and I'm certain you could've heard a pin drop. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place.

Then Shigure-san broke into a grin. A slow grin. A……perverted grin?

"Well, well, well - what have he here?" He drawled, and then sighed. "I must say, it's about time."

"WHAT!" Kyou-kun and I shouted simultanteously.

"Oh, please!" Said Shigure-san with a laugh. "Do you think I'm a baka! I would have to be pretty dense to not notice the way you two have been making googly eyes towards each other since the day Tohru arrived here!" We both blushed at this, and tried to stutter various rebuttals that all went unheeded by Shigure-san. He put up a hand to silence us.

"Don't even try denying it." He said, and then donned a face that we both recognized. It was the one he had worn while singing a rousing chorus of "High school girls, all for me!" and one that Ayame wore much more frequently than we cared to remember. Shigure-san had sparkles in his eyes, and as he pranced around the hallway yelling and sighing, "Aaaaah…..young love! Is there anything more BEAUUUUUTIFUL!" I could practically see the flower petals floating in the background behind him. Kyou-kun and I both sighed as he pranced his way back down the stairs screaming various other cutesy things.

"Why must we live with such a lunatic?" Kyou-kun asked with a sigh.

"Would you prefer my previous residence?" I replied, and we both looked at each other and burst out laughing, remembering how I used to live in a tent on the Sohmas' property.

"No, this is just fine." He said, and kissed me one last time before getting up and retreating to the kitchen in response to Shigure-san's repeated cries of "DINNER FOR THE LOVEBIRDS! COME, COME, NOW! Your appetite for love may only be exceeded by your appetite for MY COOKING! HHHHHHAHAHAH!" I smiled and followed him down the stairs, half-dreading the upcoming meal.

Come to think of it, maybe it wasn't such a bad night after all.

A/N – Hey all! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out – I've been swamped with schoolwork and various other things. But never fear! I am looking forward to continuing this fic. Did you like it? Let me know by, you guessed it, REVIEWING! Seriously, I live for this feedback.

Until next time, Sayonara!

- E


	5. Chapter 5

To all who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love your positive feedback! I'm really glad you are enjoying the story, and I intend to continue this story for as long as possible! I now happily present Chapter 5!

Btw, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, sadly.

Chapter 5

For the next three days, Shigure-san teased and tormented us every chance he could get, evoking countless blushes and stutters from both of us. But after that, he (thankfully) decided to end his quest to embarrass us, and after he had gotten over the fact that we were now "an item", as he put it, things went back to normal (well, as normal as life in the Sohma house can get.)

School became a wonderful, daily waste of time. It was nearing the end of the year, so the teachers were assigning virtually nothing for homework, or classwork, for that matter. And Kyou-kun and I were both exempt from all our finals due to an entire year of straight A's (Okaa-san, I worked really hard this year, and it payed off! I hope you're proud of me.) The spring blossoms were in bloom, and the Sakura trees in the front of the school made for a particularly beautiful atmosphere - one that Kyou-kun and I frequently enjoyed during lunch for the rest of the week. Hana-chan and Uo-chan were exempt from finals as well, so Kyou-kun and I spent a great deal of time with them. It was on one of these days during lunch that an interesting conversation arose.

"Kyou-kuuuuuuun?" Uo-chan drawled in a sing-songy tone.

"What, Yankee!" Kyou growled at her.

"Come here." She said, pulling him up by the arm and dragging him away from us to a nearby tree. In response to my and Hana-chan's quizzical looks, she just gave a reassuring nod and held up a finger, signifying that they would only be a minute. When they reached a tree, Uo-chan simply stood there staring at a very annoyed-looking Kyou-kun.

"What!" He shouted, which immediately earned a "Shh!" from Uo-chan. She glanced at me, then leaned in close towards Kyou-kun and began to say something. It was obvious that she didn't want me to hear whatever it was that she had to say, which, needless to say, only made me more curious to know what it was. Hana-chan and I looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. We began moving our lips to make it look like we were talking to eachother, but we were actually just listening very closely to Uo-chan. She glanced at us once more and began to speak. It worked! I smiled, pleased with myself – sometimes I could be so crafty!

"Kyou-kun…" Uo-chan began, "I have known Tohru for a long time. We go back a long way, and I've seen her through everything. And I mean _everything." _She paused here, and continued, "She's had to deal with a lot of crap in her life." Kyou simply stared at Uo-chan, whose face fell. She said, so quietly that I could barely hear her, "It wasn't right…what happened to her mother…If there's anyone who doesn't deserve that kind of heartache, it's Tohru." Kyou-kun's eyes fell, and Uo-chan continued. "Ever since she moved in with you guys, she's been happiest I've seen her since the accident. Something about you makes keep going with that ever-present cheerful face. So I'm just going to tell you now…if you do _anything _to hurt her, there will be consequences." Kyou-kun eyes snapped up to Uo-chan's, which were blazing with intensity. "I mean it. Don't break her heart."

Kyou-kun stared at her for a moment, and then donned his Determined Face. He said quietly but forcefully, "I know you're trying to protect her, but I would NEVER do anything to hurt her!" He practically shouted this last part, and Uo-chan quickly slapped her hand over his mouth and glanced over at me, sweatdropping. "All right, all right!" She hissed at him. Kyou-kun still looked a bit upset, and he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You have nothing to worry about. I just hope I don't let her down…or lose her." Uo-chan's face went from intimidating to kind, and she patted Kyou-kun's shoulder. "Judging from the way Tohru's been acting since you two got together, I would say you have nothing to worry about." She smiled and then walked back to where we were sitting, with a dazed-looking Kyou-kun following. I quickly began talking to Hana-chan about our biology project, and gave a fake start when they returned. "What was that all about?" I asked with surprising curiosity.

"Oh, nothing." Uo-chan said, shrugging her shoulders and proceeding to devour her onigiri. I looked over at Kyou-kun, and he smiled at me before continuing to eat the lunch I had made for him that morning. I couldn't help but think about what Uo-chan had said – about how I had acted differently since I moved in with the Sohmas. The truth was, they really did make me the happiest I'd been in a long time. I just didn't know it was so obvious to other people. In the end, I felt a rush of gratitude and love toward Uo-chan for trying to protect me, and happiness that Kyou-kun had no doubts about our relationship. It was, to say the least, one of the most satisfying lunch periods ever.

Later that night, Kyou-kun and I were sitting on his bed for our usual "study session." But we were both incredibly tired from a race we had to run in gym that day, so we lay down on our stomachs side-by-side and had the book lying between us. As it was, I could barely keep my eyes open, and I felt so guilty whenever Kyou-kun would begin explaining something only to look over and find me with me head hanging down, eyes closed. He kept saying it was all right, but I insisted over and over again that I needed to study. We had our last important test the next day, but with the combined effort of work and Sohma housework, studying had almost become a luxury, only to be achieved with Kyou-kun's help. After a while, we gave up on studying and simply lay there, exhausted.

I closed my eyes and sighed, snuggling into Kyou-kun's blankets. I felt a hand softly brush my hair away from my face, and opened my eyes to see Kyou-kun looking at me with a soft smile. He leaned down and cupped my face in his hands before kissing me softly. I leaned up and happily deepened the kiss, running my fingers through his hair. We continued this way for a few minutes, and we must have been too preoccupied to hear the front door click, or the steps coming up the stairs, or the creak of the door to Kyou-kun's room opening. Whatever the reason, I was completely unprepared for what happened next.

"I'm ho-" Kyou-kun and I broke apart, and I stared over his shoulder as Kyou-kun twisted around to see who was in his room. What I saw saddened me more than I can say.

"Yuki-kun…"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back, and still goin' strong! Once again, a HUGE thank you to all the reviewers! I live for these reviews, and I love your compliments and suggestions. (And as for the lime request, some passionate kissing is probably as far as it'll go in that respect. Sorry! )

Enjoy Chapter 6!

Kyou-kun simply sat there wide-eyed, stunned by Yuki-kun's presence. Yuki-kun's eyes darted from Kyou-kun to myself, and back to Kyou-kun again. It felt as if we continued this way for several minutes, though I'm sure it was only a few seconds. Kyou-kun's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water in what I'm guessing was a series of attempts to explain what he had just walked in on. But I only saw this out of the corner of my eye – I wasn't paying much attention to Kyou-kun at that moment.

Whenever Yuki-kun's eyes connected with mine, I saw something there that I had never seen before. I was painfully aware that there was a look of such deep hurt and sorrow in his eyes, and I couldn't understand why. But I had no more time to muse on this while searching his eyes for signs of happinessunderstanding – hell, any emotion but sadness -for at that moment, he tore his now watering eyes away from mine and looked at the floor sadly, mumbling something about being a baka and interrupting before closing the door and slowly walking down the hall to his room. Kyou-kun looked at me, apparently at a loss of what to do.

"…Now what?" asked Kyou-kun, snapping me out of my reverie. I was still staring at the space where Yuki-kun had just been, and was still too upset by the look on his face to be able to give Kyou-kun a coherent answer, so I settled for saying, "I suppose we can decide in the morning." He nodded, and I numbly began walking out of his room.

"Tohru?" asked Kyou-kun softly, and I looked back at him, suddenly feeling guilty for my unresponsiveness - he was as shocked as I was by the interruption, and clearly thought I was upset with him now. I walked back over to him, leaned down and kissed him, giving him a reassuring smile as I left, and earning one in return.

But as I lay down in bed, I didn't feel as reassured as I had acted. And I knew as soon as my head hit the pillow that I wouldn't get any sleep that night. I just couldn't forget the look of sorrow in Yuki-kun's eyes. It was the same look Kyou-kun had had when he used to talk to me on the roof about his past. All the loneliness of being hated and feared because of his true form, the shame of being hidden by his mother, and the hurt of being exiled even by members of his own family – all that pain had been in Yuki-kun's eyes tonight. And if I was ever going to get them out of my mind, I needed to know why.

A/N – Sorry for the short chapter, but I just _had _to end it that way. I can't see the chapter continuing after that. But never fear, there will be some friendly, and not-so-friendly, confrontations next chapter, which I plan to have up VERY soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Konichiwa! I know I haven't posted in ages, but my internet connection was down for a while! It was a nightmare - I couldn't get any homework done, check up on my favorite fanfics, or post any new chapters of my own! Anyway, it's back and fully functioning now, and I am more pumped for this fic than ever. Enjoy!

(P.S. I don't own Fruits Basket!  sniffle Oh well, at least I can still write about it )

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up suddenly from a night of rare, fitful sleep. For a moment, I couldn't recall why I was so tired. But then my eyes caught a snapshot of myself, Kyou-kun, and Yuki-kun on the wall, and it all came rushing back in an instant. I bit my lip, still puzzled about the same thing I had been pondering all night, and as I pulled on jeans and a sweater that Saturday morning, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the awkwardness that I was sure was about to occur.

The first thing I did after slowly opening my door with a creak was tiptoe past Yuki-kun's room (whose door was, thankfully, closed) into Kyou-kun's room. I knocked softly, not wanting to wake anyone up, and upon not hearing any answer slowly opened the door. To my surprise, my eyes were instantly rewarded with the sight of a half-naked Kyou-kun pulling on a shirt! I had a moment to just barely glance his abs and toned arms before hid shirt slid down over his waistline. His head snapped up and we both blushed profusely at the eye contact. "Gomenasai…anoo…" I began, completely humiliated with my foolishness for opening his door without waiting for an answer first, but he simply walked over to me and leaned forward for a non-huggling kiss. "Quit apologizing, will you!" he gently chastised, and I giggled in spite of myself (a habit that had begun rearing its ugly head with increasing frequency as of late.)

We walked down the stairs hand-in-hand, but quickly parted at the bottom of the stairs upon seeing Yuki-kun sitting at the table eating his breakfast slowly. I squeaked out of surprise – I had thought he was still asleep – and he looked up, eyebrows raised. But they quickly fell, as did the rest of his face, when he saw the two of us standing there. His eyes caught mine for a brief moment before descending back down to his breakfast. Kyou-kun glanced at his watch and after a few "Kuso! I'm late!"s left for his early martial arts training session with his master - which he had completely forgotten about – leaving just me, Yuki-kun, and the strange new presence that now alienated us from each other.

I sat down across from Yuki-kun, pouring myself some milk and cereal. I kept glancing up from my task only to find him staring at his cereal bowl as if searching for something in it, and I did this so frequently that I ended up spilling the milk on the table. I yelped, and Yuki-kun immediately shot up from his seat to fetch napkins, seeming to be grateful for an interruption of the awkward silence that had descended upon the room. I thanked him as he handed me the napkins, avoiding my eyes, and after I had mopped up the mess there was, once again, nothing but us and the tension of the previous night's events.

"Yuki-kun…" I began, but he put up a hand, finally looking at me.

"Don't." he said firmly. Then he seemed to lose his nerve, for he lowered his eyes again and said softly (and quite unconvincingly), "There's no need. I'm….really….happy for you guys."

I reached across the table to place my hand on his hesitantly. "Thank you," I said. But he pulled his hand away without a word, getting up to wash his now-empty bowl. I stared at him, dumbfounded. I couldn't understand why he was acting this way! He was obviously upset by the fact that Kyou-kun and I were together, but why? Maybe it was just too weird seeing two of his closest friends being romantically involved – but if that had been the case, why didn't he just tell me? Why would he pretend to be ok with the situation when he was really upset by it? In the past few months that I had been living with the Sohmas, I had thought that I grew as close to Yuki-kun as I did to Kyou-kun. It had always been the three of us, and I loved how we had gotten to know each other in that time. I had thought, until now, that Yuki-kun thought of me as a good friend - one he could talk to about anything that was bothering him. But I was starting to think maybe I was wrong.

At that moment, I felt something inside of me snap. After an entire night of tossing and turning over the same question over and over and over again, I just couldn't take it anymore. Yuki-kun was heading out the door to visit Akito-san when I suddenly burst out, "What's wrong with you!" He stopped midstep and slowly turned around, finally looking me straight in the eye. "What?" he asked, shocked. Only then did I realize how that had sounded. The fire that had blazed in me a few moments ago quickly fizzled out, and I said more calmly, "I…I didn't mean it like that…I just meant…you say you're happy for us, but you clearly are being bothered by something, and I just want to know what it is!"

Yuki-kun blinked at me, then stared into my eyes for a few long seconds. "Do you really not know?" he said softly. I just stared at him. What in the world was he going on about? I wished he would just tell me, but I figured I should go with my instinct and guess. "Is it too weird to see your two best friends together?" I asked, taking a shot in the dark. He chuckled humorlessly, still with sadness in his eyes. "Something like that," he said, and walked out of the house.

I stood, dumbfounded, in the middle of the kitchen for a few moments. There was only one thing running through my mind – _Why?_ Why was Yuki-kun so shaken up by me and Kyou-kun pursuing our relationship? And if he was so upset by it, why would he pretend to be fine with it? Didn't he trust me enough to tell me the truth instead of trying, and failing miserably, to hide how disturbed he was by this whole affair? At that moment I felt very much like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas, "puzzling and puzzling 'till my puzzler was sore." Whatever was going on with Yuki-kun, I was going to have to figure it out soon.

My puzzler couldn't take much more of this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Yuki-kun left me in stunned silence, there were only a few things I was able to do. And after some heavy-duty pacing and yet another pondering period, I decided I needed to get out of the house for the day. My head was beginning to hurt, and I felt a bit queasy. I called up Hana-chan and Uo-chan, and we took a shopping trip. It was exactly what I had needed to clear my head, and after a solid six hours of girl talk, mostly window shopping, and Food Court cheeseburgers, I felt as good as new. Granted, the worries in my head hadn't gone away completely, but they _had_ been pushed to the back of my mind for now, where I thought they could stew for another night or so before I had to confront them again. Oh, how wrong I was.

As I got out of Hana-chan's car and walked up the driveway, I heard shouts. Shouts that I knew were coming from Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun. My heart stopped for a moment, and my knees became weak. These weren't playful shouts, or even agitated ones. They were shouts of pure rage, and though I couldn't make out what they were saying, I knew it couldn't be good. I ran around to the backyard, where I beheld a sight I had been dreading seeing since I arrived at the Sohma house.

They were fighting. And not just the competitive way Kyou-kun would challenge Yuki-kun to a sparring match every once in a while, destroying the house and ultimately ending up on the ground every time. This time, there was a fire in their eyes that spoke volumes. They hated each other at that moment, and I was absolutely terrified.

Kyou-kun was facing Yuki-kun in a martial arts fighting stance with a bleeding lip and a black eye, as Yuki-kun nursed similar wounds, as well as what looked like a broken hand. They were both breathing heavily, and their faces were red and twisted with rage.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Yuki-kun shouted in a voice I had _never _heard him use before.

"Yuki, calm down! There's no point in fighting over this! I didn't do anything wrong!" Kyou-kun shouted back.

"NO! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU STUPID REJECT! AND DON'T TRY TO ACT ALL INNOCENT!"

"YUKI! Get a GRIP! I'm sorry for what happened, and I'm sorry we hurt you! But there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Hurt me…"he laughed bitterly, practically spitting his words at Kyou-kun. "'Hurt' doesn't even begin to cover it." He stopped for a moment, then advanced towards Kyou-kun in a fresh fit of rage. "YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER! HOW COULD YOU!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do!" screamed Kyou-kun. "Of course I know that you love her, but I love her too! DID YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO REJECT HER BECAUSE OF _YOUR _FEELINGS! STOP ACTING LIKE A GODDAMN CHILD!" He stopped, breathing heavily and trying to control himself, and Yuki-kun took the opportunity to retaliate.

"You baka! Don't you realize that this isn't just about me! It's about her! I love her more than anything, and if I had lost her to a _worthy_ man, I wouldn't be upset." He paused. "But I will NOT stand by and lose to someone who doesn't deserve her! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU!"

Kyou-kun growled, his eyebrows furrowing and his hands flexing dangerously. "Say that again." He dared in quiet, lethal voice. "I dare you." Yuki-kun smirked, and said in a loud, confident voice, "I love her ten times more than you ever will."

I gasped as Kyou-kun charged at Yuki-kun, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was so fast that Yuki-kun didn't even have time to react before Kyou-kun's fist had connected with his cheek. Yuki-kun stumbled back holding has face, shouting an incoherent slur of swearwords. Kyou-kun stepped back, breathing heavily, fists still clenched. They both stayed like that for a hew moments, and Yuki-kun eventually brought his hand away from his face and stood before Kyou-kun.

"Looks like I hit a nerve there, didn't I?" He said acidly, smirking all the while.

At this, something in Kyou-kun seemed to change. As he looked at Yuki-kun, the fire in his eyes faded, and they became sad and filled with pity. From the moment the fight had begun, I had been so stunned that I had been unable to move. And after seeing all this, I finally knew why Yuki-kun had had that sorrowful look in his eyes right after he had seen me kissing Kyou-kun. At that moment, he had just been hit with a crushing blow to his heart. But now he was putting up a shield of anger to hide the pain he was feeling inside. He was in love with me, and I had still chosen Kyou-kun. And as shocked as I was by this, it did explain everything that I was seeing, and it made me realize just how much I had hurt Yuki-kun. Of course, I had realized all this before Kyou-kun had punched Yuki-kun, but I could tell that the gravity of the pain we had inflicted on Yuki-kun had just hit him as well.

He said in a soft, sad voice "I'm not going to let you make me feel guilty for actually being happy for the first time in my life. I would expect you more than anyone to realize that I at least deserve that!" Yuki-kun scoffed, but Kyou-kun continued. "Tohru and I have enough obstacles to deal with without someone coming in trying to fuck it up." He stopped, and Yuki-kun just glared at him.

Kyou-kun continued, this time nearly in a whisper. "I'm not sorry that she chose me, but I'm truly sorry that this had to end in heartache for one of us, and happiness for the other." He looked at Yuki-kun sadly, whose face began to soften. "Yuki…you may be a baka, but you're still like my brother. I hate seeing you in this kind of pain, but….it's just something you're going to have to deal with. I wish I could make it disappear right now, but that probably won't happen unless Tohru stops loving me. And this may be selfish, but I hope that never happens."

Yuki-kun looked down at his feet, wiping his bloody mouth on the back of his hand and making his face impossible to see. He glanced back up, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling. But whatever it was, he obviously didn't feel the need to fight Kyou-kun anymore, and he walked back into the house.

I took this moment to step out from my "hiding spot," startling Kyou-kun.

"Tohru! How long have you been standing there!" He yelped, immediately turning his injured face away from mine.

"Long enough," I replied solemnly before holding his chin in my hand and forcing him to look at me. His lip was still bleeding profusely, his head was scratched on one side, as if he had skidded on the ground on it, and he had a bruise rising rapidly on the other side of his forehead. As I examined his face, he collapsed onto the ground, and I saw that his ankle was swelling up as well. I gasped and took his hand, praying he wouldn't transform while I was draping it over my shoulder so that I could lead him back into the house to get cleaned up. Thankfully, he didn't, leaving me with just the small task of getting him inside by myself!

Of course, there was still _a lot _of unfinished business to take care of. I knew that all three of us would have to have a conversation about this, and at that moment, I didn't even know how the two boys felt about each other. I still wasn't sure if I was flattered or disgusted by Kyou-kun's violent defeat of Yuki-kun. But whatever the answers were, they weren't coming this very moment. And as I focused on my main goal of getting Kyou-kun to stumble through the doorway without falling _or _causing him to transform, I didn't allow many extraneous thoughts to enter my mind.

For now, I needed to take care of a boy who loved me – everything else, including the other one, could wait.

A/N – Sooo! What'd ya think! Just for readers' reference, that fight scene was SOO heartbreaking to write! (And some of you may be wondering why Kyou-kun didn't transform since he was draped over Tohru's arm – well, I don't exactly consider it "huggling" when the person is trying to keep the other person from passing out. I always considered "huggling" to be a sign of affection, and due to the grave circumstances, I didn't think it would make sense for him to transform just then. So there ya go.)

REVIEW ONEGAI!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys have no idea how much it means to me when people tell me they like my fic! And, in response to one review, I looked back in the last chapter and realized that I did indeed drop an F-bomb in there! Oops! blush I had totally forgotten about it, and this fic is now rated T. Anyway, that's pretty much it. Now, enjoy and review, as always!

Chapter 9

After some heavy-duty bandaging, antibiotic application (with many shouts of "Kuso! That stuff stings!"), and a lot of reassurance that he would be "just fine and ready to kick anyone's ass in by morning," Kyou-kun was ready to being the healing process. Now the only problem was getting him to stay in the house and recuperate! I told him time and time again that he needed his rest and that he shouldn't leave the house for a while if he ever wanted to get better, but he insisted over and over that he was fine and didn't need to. In the end, some eyelash-batting and kisses got me my way, but he still complained every chance he got about having "cabin fever," even on the first day after the fight.

I had worried about Yuki-kun and his injuries that night, wondering if I should knock on his door and offer to treat him. But in the end I decided it would be best if I let him come to me, and when he came downstairs the following morning for breakfast with bandages on his face and hands, I knew I didn't need to worry about his physical health anymore. His emotional health, however, was a different story altogether.

As he walked down the stairs that morning, he had bags under his eyes, and I could tell he had been up all night thinking. I still wasn't sure how to act around him, or if he'd even want to speak to me or Kyou-kun ever again. But for the moment, it didn't matter much, since he grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and walked outside, carefully closing the screen door behind him.

At that moment, I had an epiphany – I suddenly knew, without a doubt, what I had to do. True, the day before had been emotional, confusing, and just downright upsetting. And I was sure both boys expected today, and many days after, to be awkward and strained. But I wasn't about to let that happen, and I knew that nothing was going to change unless _I_ did something about it myself. So I ordered Kyou-kun to go upstairs and finish his last Chemistry assignment for the year - which he did, partly because he hated seeing me disappointed in him, and partly because he didn't want to be downstairs with all the tension – and walked outside.

Yuki-kun was sitting on the bench that the Sohmas had placed in the middle of their garden. The sun was shining in scattered rays through the cloudy sky, and one in particular shone on Yuki-kun at this moment. As he tilted his head back, facing his eyes towards the sun, he smiled, relishing in the beautiful day. And for the first time in three days, he seemed…peaceful, maybe even happy. I stayed there for a moment, admiring this rare moment of serenity in his face, before he opened one eye and saw me standing there. He immediately looked guilty and embarrassed, and snapped his head back down to concentrating on his hands, which he began wringing nervously. I smiled warmly at him.

"Yuki-kun…" I began, and after no response, I simply went over and sat down next to him. He moved to get up, but I put my hand on his arm to stop him. I assumed from his sharp intake of breath and the fact that he froze that it had worked. He reluctantly sat down again, but continued looking at his hands. I opened my mouth to speak, but was surprised when he suddenly spoke first.

"You must hate me." He said sadly.

"I don't hate you, Yuki-kun!" I said earnestly.

"I was such an asshole! I tried to beat up your…boyfriend! How can you always be so forgiving?"

"Because I know how much we hurt you." I said simply. "And, although that's no excuse for what you did, I know that you were too angry to think straight. Kyou-kun was too. And I know you didn't mean any of the things you said or did."

"How…how much did you hear yesterday?"

"All of it," I replied guiltily

"So you heard when I said that I-I…that I'm in love with you?" He finished in a whisper, and I nodded.

"I meant that."

We sat without speaking for a few moments, until I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Yuki-kun, I…I'm so sorry." He finally looked up from his hands, which I took in my own, and looked me in the eye. "You know that you are one of my best friends in the world, and I will always love you in that respect. But-"

"You chose him." He finished simply. I nodded, and he sighed, looking up at the sky again. We sat this way for a long time, it seemed, just letting the truth soak in. They were both in love with me…but I could only return Kyou-kun's feelings.

"Tohru," Yuki-kun began, turning to me after a while of thought, "ever since you came here, you've completely changed our lives. Kyou and I thought there was no hope left for friendship, or belonging, or trust. You know as well as we do that living your life freely, let alone with someone else, is pretty hard to do in this family – _especially _for Kyou. We gave up on those things, I think, secretly and simultaneously vowing to remain distant to everyone until we could break free of this curse, this family, this whole lifestyle. And neither of us knew when that would be, or if it would even happen at all!" He sighed. "So we lived our lives, day by day, with no end in sight. And then one day you come into our lives and suddenly give us all those things!" He laughed, and I knew he was remembering the day we had met. "My point is…we never knew we could feel this way about anyone. It's just unfortunate that our first loves had to be the same person." He chuckled, then turned towards me. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to us." He paused, blushing slightly, and then smiled at me. The first time I had seen him smile since he found out about Kyou-kun and I. He continued with determination, his voice steady and unwavering.

"And, although it will always hurt that you will never love me the way I love you…I want you to be happy, no matter what. And if that means being with a baka neko, then I won't stand in your way."

As glad as it made me to hear him say those words, there was still something about yesterday that bothered me.

"But I thought he wasn't good enough for me," I said, raising my eyebrows. He suddenly looked very ashamed.

"That was just me being a jackass. I was jealous…so I hit him where I knew it would hurt him most. Deep down, he has never thought that someone like you could love a 'monster like him,' as he often put it. You know that, right? Even _he_ thought you deserved better, and I'm sure that when you guys got together, he couldn't believe it at first. So I played towards that insecurity, knowing it would hit a nerve. It's no wonder he gave me a straight shot to the face – I deserved it." He said, touching his cheek gingerly, then wincing in pain and bringing his hand back down. "The truth is, I can't think of someone who I know will treat you better…or love you more." He smiled. "You guys deserve each other, and I'll be damned if I get in the way of that."

I couldn't believe it. We actually had his blessing! And unlike his mumbled "I'm really happy for you guys," I knew he meant it this time. Sure, it took a bit more fighting than I would have liked to get to this point, but things between the three of us were finally starting to go back to normal. In fact, they were even better than normal, because now Kyou-kun and I could be together and not feel guilty about it!

I took his hand and leaned into him, whispering in his ear, "I will always love you. Never forget that." He pulled back, smiling at me.

"Hey, baka, get your hands off my girlfriend," said a familiar voice, and out walked a grinning Kyou-kun. For a moment, I thought I was going to witness a repeat of the other night, but Yuki-kun began chuckling.

"You make sure you don't do anything to hurt **my** best friend, or you'll have me to answer to. Got it?" He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oooh, I'm really scared!" mocked Kyou-kun. "As I recall, it was _me _who gave you a good ol' punch in the face yesterday, was it not?"

"And I believe _I _am responsible for that bruised head and sprained ankle!"

"Puh-lease! I LET you have those shots at me so you wouldn't feel bad that I'm finally beating you!"

"Yeah right, BAKA NEKO! I could still take you any day of the week! You just caught me off guard, that's all."

" WANT A REMATCH, YOU STINKIN' RAT! C'MERE!"

As I watched my two best friends chase each other around the garden, I burst out laughing, brimming with happiness at seeing them like their old selves again.

Yes, I think things are going to work out just fine…..

("AAAH! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YA!"

"NOOGIES DON'T COUNT AS MARTIAL ARTS, YOU MORON! GET OFFA ME! STINKIN' RAT!"

"OWWWWW – FOR KAMI'S SAKE, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KICK ME **THERE! **DAMN YOU!"

"HAHAHAAAAA!")

……That is, if they don't kill each other first.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, all! After all the drama, RR is back with a bit of silliness and fluff that, hopefully, you will find amusing. Let me know!

Chapter 10

The weeks went by, and June turned into sweltering hot July. The air was constantly thick with humidity, and the three of us tried to spend our days indoor as much as possible. After the whole conflict between my two Sohma boys had completely blown over, things remained fairly placid within our troupe. In fact, when Shigure-san returned from his two-week trip to Nagasaki with Hatori-san, he still had no idea that anything had transpired between the two boys in the first place. Of course, Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun still fought with each other on a regular basis, but it was the regular, hot-headed, rash fighting that never ended in anything but shouting of insults back and forth. They were both stubborn, immature, and absolutely infuriating at times - And that was exactly the way I liked it. Under the constant pulsing of the summer sun's rays, things returned to their normal rhythm.

With the heat came sudden rainstorms as well, and it was on one such night that we had an unexpected visitor. We were lying in the backyard on the grass, heads side by side, looking up at the stars. We had been having a deep and meaningful conversation about how the Sohma curse could be broken, but by this point in the conversation we were all out of ideas, soaking wet, and thoroughly depressed.

"I wonder if it'll ever be gone," said Kyou-kun dejectedly as I took his hand.

"Not unless we figure out a way to break it," replied Yuki-kin glumly, pushing a few wet strands of hair out of his face. And then…

"LITTLE BROTHER! Come now! It's not so bad! Why, if we didn't have this curse, I never would have been able to explore the rather pleasant assets that lie hidden beneath Miss Honda's shirt without earning a slap!"

As Sohma Ayame walked across the lawn towards us, I heard three jaws hit the ground.

"Oh! I almost forgot to congratulate you! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU YOUNG LOVEBIRDS FINALLY GOT TOGETHER! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" His eyes became sparkly, and I swore I saw flower petals and bubbles floating on a pink background behind him as he gave his speech. "There is nothing so pure and beautiful as young lovers (a word which I mean in a strictly emotional sense, of course, because Kami-sama knows I understand the woes of being a Sohma male and having to resist the OVERWHELMING urge to…how did Haru put it…'spread our seed'?)" He clamped a firm hand on Kyou-kun's shoulders. "I feel your pain, man. Truly, I do. However, I hear from Gure that you two have absolutely NOO problem in engaging in as much physical contact as possible, so that's goo-"

His speech was cut short as Kyou-kun, face the color of a fire hydrant, and Yuki-kun both got up at the same time. I turned away, cringing at the thought of what was about to occur, and heard a series of shouts and two crashes. When I looked back again Ayame-san was on the grass with two pink lumps on his head and was reeling under the looming shadows of Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun, who were standing over him breathing heavily.

"Aya! How nice of you to join us!" a voice chirped from the front doorway. At this, Ayame-san immediately forgot his head injuries.

"SHIGURE!" he yelled, and I swore I saw them run at each other with outstretched arms in slow motion as the pink background, adorned with flower petals and bubbles, took its place once more.

"Why are you here, you idiot!" Yuki-kun spat at his brother from the lawn.

Ayame-san put on a hurt face. "What, a guy can't come visit his little brother once in a while!"

"No. I know you have some sort of agenda, so just spit it out." Yuki-kun replied.

"I assure you, Yuki, I have no plans – other than to humiliate Miss Honda and Kyou a great deal, that is." He grinned and flounced into the house with Shigure-san in what Kyou-kun referred to as "a very girly manner." Moments later we heard repeated giggles and, after some time, raucous laughter. Words kept floating through the open window to our ears, such as "gettin' it on," "youthful passion," and "such a shame."

"Dammit!" An extremely red Kyou-kun growled. "I can't just sit here, trying _not _to think about what they're laughing about!" Grabbing my hand, he strode through the front door and burst into the kitchen, Yuki-kun following from behind. Ayame-san and Shigure-san were sitting at the table with steaming hot tea in front of them with smiling faces – which immediately fell once they saw Kyou-kun's.

"Awww, Kyonkichi, don't be mad! Look!" Said Shigure-san, gesturing to the table, "We even had the courtesy to move in here and not talk about these things in front of you two! I must say, we are too considerate for our own good."

"I wholeheartedly agree, Gure. If anything, Kyonkyon should be thanking us!" Ayame-san said earnestly.

My boyfriend let go of my hand as he clenched his into fists. "I told you to stop with those stupid nicknames!" He muttered through clenched teeth. The two children trapped in men's bodies sighed, looking dejected. We had pulled up chairs and were simply sitting in silence, praying they had finally fulfilled their urges to amuse themselves by making perverted comments about our "budding romance," when Ayame-san suddenly gasped.

"What!" Asked Shigure-san.

Ayame-san grinned evilly. "Imagine how beautiful Miss Honda would look in one of my original creations!" And they were off again, squealing about lace hemlines and 5-foot trains.

Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, and I cringed, thinking of Ayame-san's "Costume Shop". The truth was, he usually designed erotic cosplay outfits for men, which his assistant, Mine, requested I model. Though it was embarrassing, I usually didn't mind. But picturing myself willingly wearing a dress Ayame had made in public was a bit too much – my face heated up just thinking about it, as did Kyou-kun's.

After they had had their fill of girly fun, Ayame-san and Shigure-san sat quietly for a moment, sipping their tea, leaving Kyou-kun an opening for the question I was sure he would ask since Ayame-san arrived on our doorstep.

"You won't tell Akito, will you?" He said seriously, a worried look on his face. "You can't! You just can't, ok! I know you're supposed to tell her everything that goes on here, but this is too important to have her mess it up!"

Shigure-san put up his hands in a placating gesture. "Kyou! Kyou, calm down! Do you think we're stupid! Of course we're not going to tell Akito!"

"Arigatou," I said, nodding to both of them. Since neither of the adult Sohmas wanted to go back to work, we all stayed there in the kitchen for a while, and Shigure-san and Ayame-san reminisced about their high school days while I laughed and Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun rolled their eyes. And Yuki-kun told them about the school as it was now, prompting them to marvel at how much it hadn't changed. I'm not sure how much time went by as we all sat there laughing and talking, but I remember the way I felt so clearly I can feel it now as I write this.

Sitting there, surrounded by people who cared about us and were willing to keep our secret to protect us, Kyou-kun and I felt loved. I had a warm feeling inside, and I couldn't stop laughing. And that night, we felt like part of a family – something I haven't felt since Okaa-san's accident, and something I was sure Kyou-kun hadn't felt very much in his life. And overwhelming sense of peace washed over us that day as we sat in the kitchen, simply laughing at our family's antics.

In a way, I felt the same as I had after that first conversation with Kyou-kun on the roof – the one that pretty much started our relationship. We still had those same problems to overcome – the curse, Akito's disapproval, and the arduous task of keeping it secret from her for who knows how long. But for the time being, none of it mattered much. We were surrounded by people who loved us, laughing at ridiculous things they had done in the past.

And for the moment, that was enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, all! I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up – my summer is rapidly ending, and I've been pretty busy lately with Cross Country practices and back-to-school stuff. But, nonetheless, I have not given up on this story yet! So just keep reading and reviewing – the more mail and reviews you send me nagging me to update, the more likely it is I will update faster out of guilt.

Chapter 11

Much sooner than we would have liked, July turned into August, which stealthily eased into September. Before we knew it, we were entering our junior year in high school. But as I lay in bed on the night before our first day, I had a feeling this year was going to be different.

Man, was I right.

The moment I stepped into the hallway on September 1st, I was immediately tackled by Uo-chan and Hana-chan. They took me by the shoulders and looked me up and down.

"Just to be sure this baka didn't let anything happen to you over the summer." Uo-can remarked, and I giggled as Kyou-kun growled at her.

"So, Tohru….have anything to tell us?" Asked Uo-chan in an almost too innocent voice.

"Anooo….what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Tohru, we are all adults here (or practically, anyway.) We know what happens when boys and girls are together for long amounts of time. So…" Here she shot Kyou-kun a death glare "I was just checking up on you. You know, SOMEONE has to protect you."

"That's MY job, thank you! I can protect her from anything that could do her harm!" He exclaimed.

"Aaaah, but can you protect her from YOURSELF!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger in his face.

Blushing down to his roots, Kyou-kun lashed out at her. "Wh-how-why-wha-WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A PERVERT, YANKEE!" He shouted, causing several freshmen to turn and stare at us before quickly looking away out of fear of the big, bad juniors.

"I SWEAR, IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENS TO TOHRU, I WILL **END YOU**!" She yelled.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, making them both pause, breathing heavily, and look at me. "Stop fighting! Uo-chan…we are very happy together…" I began. "And we are happy just talking and being with each other!" I rushed on as I saw Uo-chan raise one eyebrow. "So stop worrying about me!"

"Fine." She said grumpily. "But know I'm watching you." She said, giving Kyou-kun a pointed glare, which he enthusiastically returned.

"Did you hear we are getting a new student and teacher this year?" Asked Hana-chan suddenly, breaking the tension.

"No! Who are they?" I replied.

"I dunno. Two guys - apparently the student is ADORABLE and the teacher is hot beyond belief," Uo-chan said with a skeptical scoff.

"Ooh! New boy prospects in this school! I'm excited." I said with a mischievous giggle, and then burst out laughing at the horrified look that had taken over Kyou-kun's face. "I'm just joking!" I said, pecking his cheek and ignoring the grunt of disapproval that came from Uo-chan (apparently her talk with Kyou-kun the previous June had done little to ease her mind about my well-being.)

"I've seen them, and they're not all that they're cracked up to be. One of them is short, and the other is sort of quiet and grumpy– not the most attractive qualities." Hana-chan remarked, showing an uncharacteristically genuine interest in the opposite sex.

During this conversation, Yuki-kun had been standing silent, looking thoughtfully at the ground. "What…did you say their names were?" He asked carefully.

"I didn't. I don't know their names. Why?" Hana-chan asked, and just as he was about to answer, the bell rang.

"Nevermind." He quickly said. "Where do we go now?"

"Health. Room B206." I replied, looking at my schedule. "Anyone else have health with us?" I asked, and Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Kyou-kun all nodded. As we walked toward Health Class, I couldn't help but be excited for the upcoming year! I was in at least one class with all my friends – things were starting to look up after all! Maybe this year wouldn't be as difficult as the older students had made it out to be….

"TOHRUUUUU! HIYA! I MISSED YOU! HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER! WAS IT GOOD! MINE WAS GOOD! HAVE YOU GONE BACK TO THE HOT SPRINGS SINCE OUR VISIT! YOU SHOULD! IT'S REALLY FUN! LET'S GO AGAIN SOON, OK! OH THIS IS SO GREAT! WE WILL BE SEEING EACH OTHER A LOT MORE NOW!"

…Then again, maybe not.

A/N – Can anyone guess who it is! Lol. I am having way too much fun with this suspense thing. By the way, sorry for the short chappie – it's about 3:30 here, and I am dying to sleep. But never fear - tomorrow, work shall commence on the next chapter (which I will post quicker the more reviews I get telling me update! So keep 'em coming!)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! Emily is back, and with an all-new excuse for not posting for a week! I have been completely busy with all the schoolwork the teacher are piling on me (freakin' U.S. History…) and have had severe writer's block. But, as you can already see, I've become unblocked and am enthusiastically unveiling the twelfth chapter of Rooftop Revelations! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

I stood in numb disbelief as the bouncing, blurry shape in front of me slowed down long enough for me to distinguish it as a very excited Momiji.

"TOHRU! ISN'T THIS EXCITING! ISN'T THIS…" he trailed off as he focused on our astonished faces one at a time. "What? What are you all staring at?"

"What are you doing here!" Exclaimed Kyou-kun, dumbfounded.

"Well," he began, "Akito-sama said that I needed something to occupy my time, and when I asked her why, she said it was because I talked too much, and I said that makes no sense because I don't see her that often and she said I ask too many questions when I _do_ see her, and then I asked her why questions were bad and she said too many of them irritates people and I asked how many questions is too many and-"

"Momiji. Shut up." Yuki-kun said simply. Unfazed, Momiji closed his mouth and stared at us all with wide, curious eyes.

"Well, that solves the new student part. But what about this teacher?" Hana-chan asked just as the man in question strode through the door.

"Ok, students, settle down and take a seat." We all did so, mouths gaping as Sohma Hatori stood at the front of the room, waiting for us to sit. As soon as the room was silent, he began his introduction.

"Konichiwa, students. My name is Sohma Hatori – you may call me Sohma-Sensei. I will be your health teacher this year. Some of the topics we will be covering this year include smoking, drug and alcohol use, and –" he cleared his throat once "sexual education."

A ripple of giggles spread around the room, Momiji's being the loudest, as Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, and I all blushed simultaneously.

The remained of the class went without incident, and Hatori-san told us a lot of interesting – and scary - side effects of smoking (although Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun didn't seem to think so, since they spent most of the class making paper airplanes and discreetly throwing them at one another.) Hatori-san ended class a few minutes early, so the three Sohmas and I approached him.

"Oi! Hatori! What's with the teacher act?" Kyou-kun blurted out. Hatori-san looked up from his papers, his expression mildly surprised.

"Hello, boys. Hello, Honda-san." He said, nodding at me.

"Konichiwa!" I said. "Hatori-san….ehh..I mean…Sohma-Sensei, why didn't you tell us you were going to be a teacher this year?"

"And why didn't you warn us this brat was going to be here too!" Exclaimed Kyou-kun, gesturing at Momiji.

"Akito-san assigned me to be a teacher here because, quite frankly, I am a bit out of work these days. No one in the Sohma family is getting sick!" He said with a hint of amusement.

I laughed, and just then the bell rang for us to go to class. "We're going to be late!" I exclaimed, beginning to take my schedule out of my backpack."

"We have Algebra 2." Said Kyou-kun automatically, taking my hand. "Let's go."

Just then Hatori-san looked down at our clasped hands and back up at our faces, raising his eyebrows again. I blushed and shrugged my shoulders, and Kyou-kun grinned sheepishly.

Hatori-san looked at us for a moment, and I saw a strange mixture of sadness and fondness in his eyes. Blinking twice, he came out of his trance and simply said, "It's about time" before walking away. Kyou-kun and I looked at each other, knowing exactly what he had been thinking. "Let's worry about it later," Kyou-kun said, squeezing my hand reassuringly. I nodded just as the second bell rang.

"Kuso!"

A/N – Back-to-school blues doesn't even begin to cover it, does it? - What will happen next? Will Hatori ever recover from his past? Will Yuki-kun ever find someone to love? And will Tohru and Kyou be able to control themselves for much longer? Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Warning: Tohru is a bit zany today because…well…I am. Lol

Chapter 13

The day trudged slowly by, and although I usually love the first day of school, I found this one particularly difficult to concentrate on – mainly because of a certain beautiful, orange-haired person sitting next to me in EVERY CLASS! Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to get through this year! My studies have always been very important to me – Okaa-san always hoped I would do well, and I've always tried to make her happy by working hard and studying – but this year there are so many things to worry about besides school! Just for fun, let's list them, shall we, diary?

I really REALLY REALLY REALLY want to do things to Kyou-kun that I can't bring myself to write in a diary and are also impossible because of the STUPID CURSE!!!

Shigure-san and Ayame-san have decided to begin "teaching Momiji about the origins of life" now that he's thirteen – which is code for warping his mind to be as perverted as theirs. Reminder to self: Rescue Momiji next time you catch them in the middle of one of their 'lectures.'

Hatori-san has been acting strangely lately, and it worries me.

Momiji keeps asking me questions about what Ayame and Shigure are teaching him. I swear to Kami-sama, if I have to hear him ask "strictly educational inquiries" about vaginas one more time I will….do something drastic!

I miss the days of summer when everything was less complicated. What am I going to do?! Excuse me while I have a nervous breakdown:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

And as if this weren't enough, the day I had today doesn't help matters at all. First I woke up to a half-naked Kyou-kun striding down the hallway. WHAT THE ----!!! I'm biting my lip to refrain from swearing, but come on! Does he HAVE to always walk around topless? Is it so hard to clothe yourself completely before coming out of your room? It's not that I mind the half-naked part so much…actually, I kind of love it…mmmm…….ah! Stop being a pervert, Honda! Back to the subject - it's pretty darn tempting and that makes me angry. Sometimes I think he's TRYING to tease me and show me what I can't have – but then I remember that I'm paranoid and that he's really just a baka who is too lazy to put on a shirt. sigh And of course, after that hellish ordeal we just HAD to go downstairs and see Shigure making obscene gestures and then explaining them to a wide-eyed Momiji. After punching him a few times, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun and I left for school.

The day passed by basically without incident…until Health. We all sat down in our seats just as the bell rang, and Hatori-san stood at the front of the classroom, clearing his throat to get our attention.

"Good morning, class. As you all know, a large portion of our time together will be spent discussing things of a rather adult nature – things related to sex." A ripple of snickers wove its way around the classroom. Hatori-san put up a placating hand. "Yes, yes, I realize that although you are young _adults, _you are still of a very young mindset. But I ask you all to have a certain amount of maturity concerning the things we will be discussing, all right?" He said, with a pointed glare at Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun, who immediately put down the note he had been reading and gave Hatori-san an angelically innocent look.

As the class wore on, I realized more and more how much I hated the Sohma curse. And it was then that I realized keeping my self-control wasn't going to get easier any time soon.

A/N: Just a bit of insanity because….I felt like it. Reviews, please.


End file.
